Pick Up or Delivery ?
by LadyAshh
Summary: Who said you couldn't fall for your pizza delivery girl?
1. Chapter 1

He ducks into his bedroom to avoid the shrill voices that carry through the living room and his office to place the call. He had just returned home from a meeting with some publishers and within the time he was gone, his mother had convinced his daughter's sleepover friends that they wanted to be Broadway stars and now had them up – way past their bedtime if he might add – practicing voice warm ups and whatever other strange rituals and practices actresses had.

As soon as he had walked through the door, his daughter had bounded over to him a huge grin on her face and a mischievous glint in her eye. He ruffled her hair, waiting for her to ask him whatever it was she wanted to ask him.

"Can we order pizza?" She asks sweetly.

He glanced at his watch, noting that it was a few minutes after nine, he was pretty sure they ate already and shouldn't even be given any more energy at this hour.

He was about to voice all these thoughts when she pulled her best pleading face, the one he could never resist. Oh what would it hurt? Tomorrow would be Saturday and he was hungry too anyways, so he nodded and smiled.

"Sure sweetheart."

"Yes!" She had exclaimed and ran over to re-join the next lesson his mother had them engaged in.

So there he was, in his bedroom, ordering pizza for a bunch of ten year old girls and himself. He sat on the edge of his bed, drumming his free hand against the comforter as he waited for someone to pick up.

" _Authentic Nick's, how may I help you?"_ someone picked up.

"Oh, yea can I have a large pizza with everything on it and a small s'mores please." He ordered.

 _"Is that for pick up or delivery?"_

"Delivery please." He answered and waited for the usual response of the amount and how long it would take.

"Thanks much." He replied, hanging up.

He looked around his room, before flopping back onto his back, keeping his phone at his chest and shut his eyes. It had been a long day with the longest meetings he had ever been in, he ran his hand over his face, feeling the slight headache that plague his throughout the day throbbing in the back of his head and the excessive noise wafting through his loft didn't help either.

It was times like these when the loneliness he had been pushing aside set in. He yearned for someone to be here at the end of the day, when he returned from whatever business he had, or to be here for them whenever they returned from their day. Alexis and Martha were generally here with him yes, but he wanted that someone he could unwind with, to sit and cuddle, have a glass of wine, maybe share a bath, he just so badly wanted that.

But that's not how the world worked, if it is meant to be, it will be, he had forced one too many relationships to know that you can't turn people into your dream partner and you can't force anyone to settle down, he had learned that the hard way.

It made him weary and it made him cautious, but it also made him so much more in need of it, he was tired of doing things alone and being the only one trying.

Before he could get further into his woes of single life, he heard Alexis yell into his office that pizza was here. He pulled himself off of his bed, running his hand through his hair. He made his way through the crowd of little girls awaiting food, pulling out his wallet before he opened the door, expecting to see his usual delivery guy on the other side.

When he opened the door, he automatically ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to make it look less like a dishevelled old man. The person on the other side stood, with the pizzas in their hands, with a glint in their eye and a slight smirk as they glanced over him.

"Someone ordered pizza?" She spoke after some time.

It was only then he realized he'd been staring, for more than an appropriate time, but he couldn't help it, not when she was standing before him.

She was tall, almost up to his level. She was slim, but not lanky, she had body, a good one at that. Her uniform fit her perfectly. Her brown hair tumbled over her shoulders in loose curls, framing her face.

Her face, now at the centre of his attention, with its sharp angles and flawless skin, flushed cheeks with glinting eyes and lips that slightly twitched upwards when he noticed she had spoken, but he was too bust staring at her to respond.

"Oh, uh yes, pizza, I did order that." He fumbled for his wallet, pulling out the money as we as a generous tip, before rethinking and pulling out more.

He handed the cash to her as she handed him his food, still smirking and damn it if he didn't find it incredibly attractive.

There was something to her, something mysterious and edgy and suddenly he felt like he couldn't think straight, not with those hazel eyes staring at him. He thought of a million and one questions he wanted to ask her, but they all sounded incredibly creepy and forward, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Um, thanks." He mumbled as she turned away, walking down the hallway with a small smile on her face.

She stopped and looked over her shoulder, "Enjoy your pizza Mr. Castle." She said before stepping on board the elevator.

He watched as she turned around, still smiling, staring directly at him. He swore he saw her twirling her hair as the elevator doors shut.

He sighed and stepped back into his loft, locking the door and heading over to the kitchen to share pizza for these small children.

He had just handed off the last slice to the last girl and was about to take his personal s'more pizza into his room when he realized…

He didn't even ask for her name.

 **End A/N: I was going to name this fic "Mr. Steal you Pizza Delivery girl" cause … well that's what it was kinda inspired by, from Swoozie … but I didn't and this title is much lamer. Womp. Sorry for any mistakes… Also, I hope to keep this fic short… so that I'll actually finish it…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Man, waking up to a bunch of emails about reviews and follows and favourites is always a great way to start the day. Thank you guys for the messages and I'm glad you liked the idea so far. So have another chapter :)**

* * *

Two weeks later and he had to finally admit to himself, this pizza girl had taken over his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about her since that night, the way she carried herself, the way she smirked knowingly at him when he stumbled over all his words, the way she just looked like she could kick his ass… even in that hideous uniform she had to wear, she made it look good.

He sat in his office, his laptop open in front of him as he tried to find the words for his novel, but the only words he could find were the words he would use to describe this girl. The only thing that bothered him more about not being able to see this girl all the time, was the fact that he didn't even know her name and had to refer to her as everything else but.

"Hey dad?" His daughter poked her head into his office, distracting him from his thoughts.

He turned his attention to his daughter and smiled, "Yes pumpkin?"

"Paige and I are gonna order a pizza, do you want anything?" She told him.

Pizza …

"From where?" He asked, getting a little bit too excited … as if he couldn't have called for pizza on his own. He thought about it, but he didn't want her to think he lived on pizza.

"Authentic Nick's, where else?" She asked, stepping into this room.

"I'll have whatever you're having, it is getting a bit too late to cook anyways." He mused, ignoring the fact that it was just after 9 and time had never stopped him before.

"You just want to see that pizza girl again." Alexis grinned, skipping out of his office.

"No! I just really love pizza!" He yelled after her, cursing his daughter for being a bit too observant.

"Whatever you say dad!" She called back, already dialling for pizza.

He settled back in his chair and closed his eyes, picturing her again for the millionth time this day.

There was something about her, something he couldn't place. She was special in a sense, even though he didn't know her … yet.

He decided this time he would get her name, he had to, not knowing was driving him absolutely mad.

He turned his focus back to his computer screen and took a deep breath, he had to get this girl out of his mind, if only to write this one chapter before Gina called again. He shuddered at the thought and returned to his writing.

It wasn't long before there was a knock at the door and his heart sped up.

"I'll get it!" He yelled out into the loft, not knowing if his daughter could even hear him or not.

He stood quickly, running a hand through his hair and actually checking his breath. He couldn't be leaving bad impressions on this girl when she only left good impressions on him.

He stepped out of his office when there was another knock at the door.

"Coming!" He called out, grabbing his wallet from the coffee table and heading over to the door.

He pulled it open and was greeted with the same girl he had been thinking about way too much.

"Two mediums?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They're for my daughter and her friend." He answered in a ramble.

There was a damned smirk again.

She nodded, "I was about to think you just really loved pizza."

"I mean I do, but not _that_ much." He answered, taking the boxes from her and paying her.

His fingers brushed by hers and he couldn't help the buzzed feeling it gave him, couldn't ignore the way it heated his skin and made his fingers itch to reach out and hold her hand, or brush that strand of hair from her face and he definitely couldn't ignore the way her cheeks turned red and she ducked her head, if only for a short moment.

So he wasn't the only one affected here. Good to know.

He took this moment to quickly look her over. She wore the same uniform but damn if it wouldn't be the centre of some fantasy he had, he felt like she would make anything look hot.

"See something you like Mr. Castle?" She spoke, a teasing tone in her voice.

He glanced up at her face, taking in the subtle, yet flattering make up on her face, that managed to highlight the specs of green in her hazel eyes, he was quite sure he could get lost in.

He shook his head slightly and gave her a charming smile,

"Possibly." He stated, enjoying the way her face flushed and she shifted her weight to her other leg.

She glanced up at him, fingers twirling in her hair and she began to turn away.

"Enjoy your pizza Mr. Castle." She said in a low tone that admittedly made him want her just a bit more.

"I might just enjoy it so much I'll have to order more." He retorted.

"And I'll be happy to bring it to you." She answered over her shoulder.

"Can I ask your name?" He asked, rushing the question before he chickened out, even though he had no reason to be chickening out, he was a grown man.

She stopped and turned, a smile on her face.

"Kate." She told him, "Call me Kate."

He grinned, "Enjoy the rest of your day Kate." He called out to her as she stepped into the elevator.

"Oh I am." She grinned as the elevator doors shut, removing her from his vision.

He stood in the hallway staring after her for a while, feeling the phantom brush of her fingers against his and it was then he knew, he was taken by her and there wasn't much he could do to stop it.

"Pizza?" He heard Alexis ask behind him.

He turned to see Alexis and her friend coming towards him.

"Yea here," He handed the boxes to her and turned to close the door.

Would it really hurt if he bought pizza every week? His desire to see her now has just increased and now that he knew her name, something inside of him sparked and he just had to get to know her someway, somehow.

Kate.

Her name was Kate, it suited her.

He wondered what it was short for, if it was short for anything or if it was just Kate.

He would be wondering until the next time he ordered pizza and hoped he would luck out and have her deliver it again. He would personally ask for her when he called, but he figured that might be a bit much and he wasn't trying to scare her off, so he would only hope.

He returned to his office, with two slices of pizza and sat at his desk.

Well … who said you couldn't fall for your pizza delivery girl?

* * *

 **End A/N: Any and all mistakes are mine.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I can't say how much I'm glad you guys like the idea of this. I've the idea in my head for a while and contemplated passing it over to castlefanficprompts instead of actually writing it, or submitting it to one of the better authors who could do it more justice than me (I didn't mean for this to sound so self-depreciating, but you catch my drift) So I'm very glad you like it, cause I do too :)**

* * *

The next he time calls, it's just a little after midday and he actually craves pizza … though of course, not more than he craved to see her. He could still feel the brush of his fingers against hers, still feel the rush of excitement that heated his blood and fuelled his interest in her.

He was alone in the loft, had just finished a chapter and sent it off to Gina. He didn't want to say anything too soon, but he felt like he had another idea for a story brewing in the back of his mind, somewhere in the endless sentences he wrote just describing her, writing about just how he imagined her to be and he was sure he wasn't wrong.

He didn't think anyone could actually tell this story … falling for a pizza delivery girl, after only seeing her twice, but it would be a nice story to tell if anything ever came out of it.

It gave him some comfort and confidence to know that by the way she acted, he wasn't alone in his interest and with that confidence, he hit speed dial #3. (Yes, he had Authentic Nick's on Speed Dial now.)

After a frustrating phone call with what must be a new employee, he ran a frustrated hand through his hair as he repeated his order for the fifth time to another employee and listened to the voice on the other line inform him of the time and price as usual, asking the usual, "Pick up or delivery." He chose delivery and hung up the phone.

He checked the time on his phone, 1:26pm and glanced down at his clothes. He was in jeans and a sweatshirt, he should probably change … but who wears anything but jeans and sweats when home in the middle of the day.

Thinking about it now … Who was home wearing sweats and jeans in the middle of the day ... in the middle of the week? Unemployed men, single dads … He was the latter but he didn't want to give her the impression of the former, he also didn't want to assume that she knew who she was. That had gotten him into many awkward situations before and he didn't want that with her.

However there was no way to casually slip into their meeting that we was a writer without sounding a bit pretentious, so he just had to go with it.

A few minutes later as he worried himself into a panic about what she would think, the doorbell rang.

Odd.

She usually knocked.

He put that out of his mind as he ran a hand through his hair and walked to the door, a smile on his face as he opened the door to greet her.

The smile fell instantly when the person on the other side of the door was not her, but instead some adolescent male, with a bored expression on his face, holding his pizza box out to him.

Castle took the box from him and handed him the cash and shut the door after muttering out a thanks.

He couldn't describe the wave of disappointment that ran through him when he opened the door and didn't see Kate. He had gone two weeks without seeing her, and it was two weeks too much if you'd ask him and now he'd have to go another … he thought calling again before the week was out was a bit much.

Would he ever see her next time? What if she had stopped working there? Maybe she thought he was getting too creepy and didn't want to deliver to him anymore?

But no, that's not what she had said last time, she did say she would always be happy to bring him pizza whenever he ordered it. That's what she said right? He didn't just imagine what he wanted to hear right?

Whatever it was, he took the box of pizza into the kitchen, not wanting it that much anymore, but giving into the rumbling of his stomach and took a slice.

It didn't even taste as good.

He continued chewing on his pizza half heartedly, hoping that next week when he ordered, it was her face he saw and not some bored looking boy.

* * *

 **End A/N: Any and all mistakes are mine, and unfortunately the characters are not.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Nothing special to say here, but just another thanks to those of you who read, reviewed, favourited and/or followed, I appreciate you and getting a notification for any of the above absolutely makes my day** **Thank you!**

For some reason, the disappointment of not seeing her last time had him holding off on ordering Pizza for another month. As much as he craved to see her, he didn't know just what he'd do if he ordered again and it wasn't her.

He had the thought to maybe just go down the store and see if he saw her there, but like many times before, he didn't want to elevate the creep status, although would coming in for pizza be creepy? It's a natural thing to do wasn't it?

But he was hungry now and he hadn't restocked his fridge after Alexis had another one of her raging parties (As raging as a barely teenaged Alexis could get) and it was way too late to go out, so he just sucked it up and called.

Maybe she'd come, maybe she wouldn't.

But oh how he hoped she would.

So he called and just as hung up, he felt something hit against his chest. He picked it up and realized it to be his laser tag gear, his gaze fell to the red head hovering in his doorway with her gun pointed and game face on.

Oh. It's on.

He quickly put on his gear as she ran off, shutting off the lights as she went.

He moved out of his office, keeping low and against the bookcases, keeping his eyes peeled for any flash of light. She was getting better at this, soon _letting_ her beat him would no longer be the case, she would just beat him fair and square and he wasn't sure he was prepared for such things.

At least he knew that he could fend for herself in the wild world of laser tag.

With a sigh he crept into the living room, hiding behind the couch, letting his eyes adjust to the dark, scoping out the area for a flash or light or red hair, keeping his ears peeled for any sound.

But all was clear, all was quiet.

Oh she was too good for his liking.

He turned his head to the direction of some muffling sound coming from by the island in the kitchen and began moving towards it, but …

This was her best tactic, creating a diversion, it works usually, but not today.

He spun around and just in time fired his weapon, laughing in satisfaction as her vest flashed.

"No fair." She pouted.

"It's very fair." He countered, "What's not fair is you trying to sneak up on your old man."

She narrowed her eyes at him and raised her hand, firing her weapon at his vest, mimicking his laugh from a few moments ago as his vest flashed and beeped. He gaped at her, as she grinned, slightly hurt by her betrayal, but also oddly proud at her ruthlessness.

"Best two out f three!" She shrieked, bounding off to come dark corner of the loft.

Another round and a victorious Alexis later, there was a knock at the door.

He turned to the door in confusion, before his stomach rumbled and reminded him that he ordered pizza … a long time ago.

He made his way to the door, his vest still lit and his laser pointed as he pulled open the door, laughing internally at the expression on her face when she saw him.

"Umm?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and tilting her head in confusion.

He shrugged and lowered his weapon, "Getting kicked in the ass at laser tag by my ruthless daughter." He explained.

"It's not my fault you're old!" Alexis yelled back from somewhere in the loft.

"Someone sounds like they don't want their allowance anymore." He said, turning his body halfway into the loft.

"I love you daddy!" She answered sweetly.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." He turned back to Kate.

She was still staring at him in confusion, but with a small smirk on her face, that never seemed to leave he noticed… not that he minded. It was … well, it was hot.

"Kate, hi." He grinned, leaning against the doorjam.

She smiled, something he lived to see, "Mr. Castle."

She held his pizza out to him, "It's pretty late for pizza don't you think?" She teased.

"It's never too late for pizza." He scoffed, handing over the cash. "I just hope I enjoy this one." He said opening to box to peer inside.

She shifted to wait to her other leg, "You didn't enjoy your last?" She asked, sounding a bit concerned.

He shook his head, "I find, it doesn't taste as good when not delivered by you." He boldly stated, appreciating the way her face turned red and she ducked her head, raising her hand to tuck her hair behind her ear – something he had been itching to do since he saw her – before raising her head again.

"I'm assuming you ordered in the day." She said.

"Is something wrong with ordering pizza in the day?" He asked, "I get hungry."

Now she shook her head and smiled, "I only work the evening shift."

Well, that was something he didn't think about.

"Oh." He answered, "What do you do in the day, if you don't mind me asking."

"School." She answered simply.

School?

"You're in school?" He asked, curiosity peeking, "What are you doing?"

"Law." She states proudly, "It's my last year actually."

"Law. That's impressive." He mused, watching her as she drew her bottom lip between her teeth, forcing his eyes to move away before he got too distracted.

"It's something." She said quietly.

Before he had time to ask her what she meant, her phone went off. She gave him an apologetic smile and answered.

"I'm sorry, I've got more pizza to deliver. Enjoy your pizza Mr. Castle! See you next time." She smiled and winked as she walked down the hall.

"And not in the day." He called out to her as she boarded the elevator.

She shook her head, "Not in the day."

"Gotcha." He nodded and gave her a last smile before the elevator doors shut.

He stepped back into the loft and shut the door, he leaned against it, staring off into space for a moment.

Studying Law by day, delivering pizza by night.

He had to find out more about this Kate.

 **End A/N: Any and all mistakes are mine.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I'm not sure about this chapter and if ya'll hate it ... I'll actually delete it and pretend it never happened and write another. So tell me how you take it? I hope you like it though...**

* * *

It's just a bit after 6 in the evening when he's walking the streets of New York. Alexis was over a friends' and his mother was at some rehearsal. Usually, the quiet loft was perfect when he needed to write, but he had gotten his chapters off and was left with nothing of urgency to do and to be honest, the silence was driving him a little mad.

So he decided to do what he didn't do very often, take a walk. The streets were busy, not that he was surprised, it was the end of a workday, not the very best time for him to be taking a stroll, but he just couldn't sit in his loft anymore.

He walked around the block, just people watching, creating stories for them, where they were coming from, where they were headed. He had entertained himself with that for a while, before deciding to get an ice cream cone and have a seat in the park.

He remembered when he used to come out here every day with Alexis, the day she slid down the slides by herself. He remembers the day she insisted she could swing herself on the swings and then panicked cause she decided to jump off and of course, she had fallen, but didn't cry … although he might have, just a bit.

He glanced around the park, noticing all the couples and families seated or parents watching their children frolic about and sighed. His mind automatically went to Kate, whom he had seen again last week. The more he learned about her, the more he fell for her and he didn't know if he should be letting himself or not. Would anything even come of this? He didn't have time to be joking himself.

He just knew he really liked her, liked seeing her, couldn't get enough of seeing her and he was almost positive she liked him too, but he just didn't know how exactly to go about asking her out … or even for her number. She wasn't like any other girl, if she were this wouldn't be this hard, just asking for a number or a coffee date or something. But it was, most times she came he just stared at her, mostly lost in those eyes of hers, those eyes that could get him to do absolutely anything for her.

He checked his watch as he stood, throwing the rest of his cone in the trash and began walking again. He knew the pizza place was just right around the corner and he just really wanted to see her. At least, he hoped she'd be there.

He walked the short distance to the restaurant and took a deep breath before stepping inside. It wasn't full, but it wasn't empty either for this time of the day. He made his way through at took a seat in the back with a good enough view to watch who came in and also, a view behind the counter, if Kate was here, he'd see her.

He sat watching for a few minutes before a waitress approached him, he looked up at smiled.

"Can I help you si – " She started, her sentence cutting off as her eyes widened, "You're Richard Castle!" She exclaimed in a hushed tone, for wish he was grateful for.

He gave her a polite smile, "I am yes." He answered, waiting for her to ask for an autograph or turn on the charm or something that people usually did when they recognized him.

"You're Kate's favourite customer." She said.

That's not what he expected actually …

"I'm … what?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Kate, our delivery girl, she's really taken by you." She continued.

He grinned, "Oh is she now?"

She nodded, "She came in here one day and told us if you called while she was on shift, she didn't care where she was, we had to call her."

Rick's grin widened, this was not what he thought he would have gotten out of this visit, but now he's even more grateful for this.

He propped his elbows up on the table and rested his chin in his hands, "Go on." He prodded.

"I don't know what you did to her Mr. Castle, but she usually doesn't look so happy as she does after she comes from delivering to you." She continued, "I think she likes you and by the looks of it, I think you like her too." She winks.

Before Castle has the time to reply, the door opens and Kate enters. Their eyes meet instantly, but instead of wide, warm hazel eyes he sees, her eyes are red and wet, mascara stains running down her cheeks. The smile fall off of his way as she quickly turns away and disappears through a door to her right.

The waitress, who's nametag reads Lanie, turns back to him, "I think I should go, see what that's about." She said apologetically.

Castle nods, fighting the urge to follow, to find out what had Kate, beautiful Kate, sad and crying, but he figured that might be crossing some line. Instead he watches as Lanie disappears through the same door, going after her.

He sits there for a good half hour before Lanie's head pops through the door, her eyes looking around the room before landing on his and she indicates with her head for him to come. So he does, he stands quickly and walks towards the door, following Lanie through.

There he sees Kate sitting on the floor, her legs drawn up to her chest, her head leaning against the wall, eyes shut. He looks to Lanie.

"She asked for you." She mouthed, nodding to Kate.

He drags his eyes back to Kate, who is now watching him with those sad eyes.

"I'll leave you two." Lanie says, inching out of the room.

He waits until he hears the door close and moves over to her, her eyes following his every move, until he's seated beside her.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

She sighs and surprisingly rests her head against his shoulder, automatically he raises a hand and wraps it around her shoulder, smiling slightly when he feels her turn into him.

"It's my dad." She mumbles.

Right.

She had told him about her dad last time. Recovering alcoholic.

"Has he – "He trails off, not knowing how to ask that question.

She nods, "Fallen off the wagon? Yes." She answers quietly.

He tightens his arm around her. She had told him of her mother's death and her father's way of coping and how she was now decided if she wanted to continue doing Law or if she wanted to fight justice in another way.

He was amazed at how much he could find out about her, from just a pizza delivering confrontation.

"I'm sorry Kate." He answers softly.

"I just had to take him back to rehab, to which he made scene about of course." She told him, rubbing her hand across her face, catching the tears that had begun to fall again.

"I just don't know what to do anymore." She whispers.

He turns then, turning her to face him, "You keep on keeping." He tells her, "I realize your life has been full of it's troubles, but the only way you can get revenge against the world is to keep getting back up after it knocks you down. You get up and you show the world that nothing it does will ever stop you from being the amazing person you are." His eyes are trained on hers and he's glad he can see the hit of a smile play at her lips.

"Thank you." She says softly.

"I'm serious, your dad? He'll get through this and so will you. You just don't give up, you keep on fighting." He tells her.

She smiles, "You know, you're pretty awesome Rick."

He grins "So are you."

The smile fades from her face at that point and he begins to worry again, "I'm sorry for this, your presence is just really comforting." She admits, ducking her head, her hair forming a curtain around her flushed face.

"Hey," He called softly, lifting her head with his thumb, "I'm happy to give you my comforting presence anytime you need it Kate."

He has an idea then, "Here, give me your phone."

She looks at him confused, but does as he asks.

He taps away at the phone for a moment, before handing it back to her. She looks down to find his contact information and smiles.

"You can call me or message me anytime you need." He tells her sincerely.

She surprises him then, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

"You don't understand, how much this means to me." She tells him, leaning back.

"Anything for you Kate." He smiles and bravely leans in to place a kiss against her forehead, "Always."

* * *

 **End A/N: Any and all mistakes are mine. So sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, I'm glad most of you liked the last chapter, but most of you were confused, thinking I had left out a chapter between 4 and 5, wondering if you missed that conversation they apparently had about Kate's parents. So I wrote this and hopefully … It works. I hope it does… So read on and be so kind as to leave me a review please?**

He's tapping away at the keys on his laptop, unable to sleep due to the never ending inspiration Kate seemed to have given him, when his phone vibrates on his desk. H eyed it for a moment wondering just who would be messaging him at 2 in the morning, he placed his laptop on his desk as the phone vibrated again and reached over to pick it up.

He slid his finger across the screen to unlock it, furrowing his brows at the unfamiliar number on his screen. He opened the message and a smile instantly graced his features as he read the texts.

" _I'm sorry to be texting so late. Are you up?"_

" _It's Kate by the way."_

He bit his thumbnail while he stared at the phone, a feeling of excitement bubbling up inside of him because … she actually messaged him. He had given her his number a few days back and as hopeful as he'd like to be, he didn't want to get his hopes up too much, but now here he was reading her messages as his phone vibrated a third time.

" _I'm sorry, it's after 2… you're asleep."_

He quickly hit the reply button, tapping in a quick message.

"No, no I'm up." He sent back, leaning back in his chair, a small smile on his face as he waited for her reply.

" _I thought I was the only person in the 2 am club."_ She responded and he chuckled.

"Please. I'm a writer. I rule that club."

" _Point taken."_

" _Is that what you're up doing? Writing? If you don't mind me asking."_

"You could say that." He answered, his eyes flicking to the laptop screen which had now fallen asleep.

" _That sounds rather Cryptic Mr. Castle."_ She replies and he can hear her voice in his head saying that, can practically see her trying to fight the smile that tugs at the corners of her mouth.

"Please don't call me that, it makes me feel old."

" _Okay Rick, why are you actually up this late."_ He could hear her putting emphasis on the R on his name and his finger hovered over the call button, wanting to actually hear her voice in his ears, rather than having to imagine it.

But then his screen goes blank and then lights up, the same number on his screen. He grins and thumbs his finger across the answer sign, putting the phone to his ear.

"That's better." He let slip out of his mouth before he could catch himself.

"What, you were just itching to hear my smooth voice?" She teased.

Well yes.

He revealed in the way her voice floated through the phone, all low and teasing as usual.

"You didn't answer my question." Her voice came over the phone, pulling him from his thoughts.

"What question?" He asked, thinking back to their text conversation before.

"Why are you still up?" She asks again.

"I told you I was writing." He answers her simply.

"About?" She prodded.

He remained silent, looking around his office, he couldn't possible tell her he was writing about her, she'd probably hang up, change her number and switch jobs.

"Umm…" He began, "I got a new idea for a book." He finally answered.

He could hear some rustling in the background and a muffled "meow."

So she had a cat. Good to know. He stored that particular piece of information away in his brain for another time.

"A new book? Tell me more." She requested eagerly, her voice failing at containing the excitement she was evidently feeling.

"A writer never tells his secrets." He answered back, not quite ready to give her this bit of information yet, although she seemed to be trusting him with a lot of information lately, for someone she barely knew and had only been delivering pizzas to for a few weeks.

He still remembers the day she told his about her mother, it took him by surprised and moved him thoroughly both at how strong she was and just how much she seemed to trust him.

 _He opened his door to find Kate standing there as usual, box of pizza in hand and a smile on her face. He returned the smile and exchanged the pizza in her hands for the cash in his. He made a quick trip to the kitchen to put it down before returning to her._

 _When he did, her phone was in hand, her brow furrowed as she looked down at the screen, obviously something had bothered her, wiping the smile off of her face and replacing it with a look of worry and anger, which he had to admit, she was still beautiful, even so._

 _He leaned again his doorframe and tilted his head, watching her and she cursed at the screen._

" _Something wrong?" He couldn't help but asking._

 _She startled at this voice, looking up at him in slight confusion._

" _Um, no, I just – " She trailed off as her phone buzzed again, pulling her attention. She was silent for a moment, some form of sadness radiating from her and all he wanted to do was reach out and hug her, make her tell him what was wrong._

" _Kate." He said quietly, waiting for her to look up at him, with those now sad brown eyes of hers._

" _What's bothering you? I know you may not know me very well, but seeing you this upset makes me want to do something about it. If you want to just get it off of your chest, I'll be glad to listen." He told her, earning a small smile from her._

" _For someone who I've known about for a while, but known for a short while, I seem to feel like I trust you more than most of the people in my life." She responded._

 _He just smiled, giving her the opportunity to continue if she wanted, but giving her the freedom to leave if she wanted. He hoped she chose the former._

 _She took a breath and looked up at him, a sad smile gracing her features._

" _My mom died … a while back" She began._

" _Oh my – Kate, I'm so sorry." He said immediately, his hand twitching, aching to pull her into a hug._

 _She shook her head slightly, "Yea me too." She said sadly, "My dad he … He never really took it well and I had to check him into a facility… For alcohol addiction." She told him._

" _How's he doing?" He dared to ask._

 _She lowered her head then and huffed, "He was fine, doing better every week. They decided to let him go home for a trial period and he – " She trailed off, her voice thick with sadness._

" _Two days," She said, "Two days and they found him almost passed out, drunk."_

 _He looked at her with sad eyes, trying to convey all the support and understanding through his eyes as she ran her hand through her hair and took a deep shaky breath._

" _He'll get better Kate. Just don't give up on him." He told her._

 _She looked up at him, searching his face for a moment, he hoped she found whatever she was looking for._

" _I would never." She said firmly, "Thanks for listening Castle."_

 _He smiled, reaching out to run a hand down her arm, squeezing it before dropping his hand, "Anytime Kate, anytime. I'm always here if you need, you know where to find me." He added._

 _She released a huff of laughter, "That I do." She agreed, checking her watch, "Unfortunately, I must go now, duty calls."_

 _He nodded in understanding, "Bye Kate." He called as he watched her go as he always did._

"Castle?"

He heard her voice call to him.

"Have you fallen asleep?" She asked.

He shook his head, realizing he got lost in that little flashback, "No, no I'm here." He answered, "If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing up so late?"

"Can't sleep." She stated with a sigh.

"Well then you've called the right person." He informed her with a grin.

"I was hoping I did, otherwise this might have been weird."

He laughed then, moving from his seat in his office, shutting down his laptop and moving to his bedroom. He got comfortable in his bed, prepared to talk to her all night or even until she fell asleep and he hoped, it wouldn't be the last time either.

 **End A/N: Any and all mistakes are mine. My apologies.**


	7. Chapter 7

He stepped into the quiet loft, setting his suitcases aside, turning to close the door. He lugged his bags into the living room, dropping his keys on the table there before turning to deposit his bags into his room. Although the loft was quiet and empty, it was still good to be back home.

He had been away at a conference for the past week and change and couldn't wait to return home to his daughter and mother … and Kate. A smile bloomed on his face at the thought of her, something that always happened now and he no longer tried to fight it, not deny the fact that he was falling for her.

They had been texting nonstop since the day she first messaged him, getting closer and closer each day. She told him things about her and he told her things about him that neither had ever told anyone before. He pulled out his phone, quickly sliding his finger across the screen, checking the time as he did so. 3:30pm.

He opened her chat typing a quick message.

"Coffee?"

Her reply came seconds later, bringing another smile to his face as her name flashed on the screen.

" _What?"_

"I just got back home and the loft is awfully quiet. I could do with the company of one beautiful lady over some coffee, if she'd be so kind." He responded, placing his phone on his dresser as he pulled his luggage to the closet, getting them out of the way, noting to unpack later.

His phone vibrated not too long after and he crossed the room to check it.

" _Well, I have class for another half hour and then I have an hour to kill before work. So I could maybe squeeze you in. ;) "_

He laughed at her response, just imagining what she looked like typing that message, a smile on her face, with her tongue poking out between her teeth – a look he found completely and utterly adorable, yet sexy.

Oh she was going to kill him. She was going to kill him and he didn't care, it was all worth it.

" _See you in about 40 minutes? Remy's?"_

"Sounds like a plan." He typed back, heading to his closet.

He had time to kill and after traveling all day, he felt the need for a good shower. He headed to his closet, pulling out another pair of jeans, a grey T-Shirt and a blue plaid over shirt. He made his way to his bathroom, laying his clothes on the counter, turning on the pipe, allowing the water to steam up the room as he stripped his clothing.

A good shower later, he stepped out, drying his hair quickly with his towel. He put on his clothes, pulling out his blow-dryer to properly dry his hair, a move Alexis had always poked fun at him for, but a little blow-drying never hurt anybody.

Satisfied his hair was dry, he put the dryer away and headed out, picking up his phone, he had ten minutes to get to Remy's, a good enough time for him to walk. So he grabbed his keys and headed out again, embracing the cool temperature as he walked, flashing smiles to the ones who recognized him or just anyone who met his eye in general.

Soon enough he stepped into Remy's scanning the room for her, but she wasn't there yet, so he headed to a corner near the back of the diner.

A waitress came over to him not long after, since she would be here soon, he went ahead and gave the waitress their coffee order, but instructing her to bring Kate's when she arrived, so it wouldn't get cold. At that moment, his stomach rumbled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten since the night before and he threw in a basket of fries with his order.

Smiling the waitress repeated his order to him and with his approval, headed off to the kitchen, to have his order prepared.

He sat for another few minutes, thanking the waitress when she placed his coffee and basket of fries in front of him. He was about to check his watch again, when he heard the door open and looked up to find a breath taking sight.

He had never seen her out of her uniform before, until now … and damn, it did her no justice.

She wore a white button up shirt, her sleeves rolled up to her elbow, paired with a pair of incredibly tight jeans and insanely high heeled boots.

His eyes bulged in his head as she strode over to him, she was beautiful in the roomy pizza delivery uniform, but now as he could see the outline of her curves as her clothes were perfectly fitted to her body. She looked like a model striding on those long legs towards him, a smile on her face, for him.

He watched her as she took her seat across from him, never taking her eyes from his. Her eyes were particularly green today, standing out with the aid of her eyeliner and mascara… She actually looked intimidating.

And then he realized, there were no usual curls of hair sweeping her shoulder, instead, they stopped just above her shoulder.

"You cut your hair." He noted.

"Hello to you too Rick." She smirked, folding her arms on the table in front of her.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners?" He shook his head, "Hello Kate, it's good to see you again."

She laughed, "Better." She answered, reaching for his fries, drawing the basket to her.

"Yes Kate, you may have some of my fries, thanks for asking." He teased as the waitress, set her coffee in front of her.

She looked up at him as she took a sip, "Hmm, you know my coffee order."

"Well, you did tell me." He reminded her.

She took another long sip, before setting her mug down and continued eating his fries, "I never thought you'd remember."

"I remember everything Kate." He told her, his voice light, but a seriousness lacing the words as he spoke them.

"I also remember those being mine." He nodded to his almost empty basket of fries.

She laughed, "Sorry, I was hungry." She admitted, pushing the empty basket back to him, a sheepish grin on her face.

He ordered another basket of fries for both of them this time as she told him about her day and he told her about his. They sat there for a while, talking about whatever came to mind. He had to say, he absolutely loves spending time with her, not only was she gorgeous, she was incredibly smart and well-read too and with every minute that passed, he fell for her just a little bit more.

She told him she had cut her hair because she wanted some change, although not big, it was something and she might just keep it this way. She asked him what he thought of it, he told her he liked it this way, but that it still didn't matter, either way she was still beautiful.

She ducked her head and then surprised him, reaching out to hold his hands in his. He looked at her, his heart caught in his throat when he met her eyes, tender and serious, a smile still on her face so he knew this wasn't something bad about to happen.

"I'm glad to have met you Rick." She said softly, her eyes piercing into his and he wondered if she could see just how in love with her he had come to be.

"I feel the same Kate." He replied, turning her hands, lacing their fingers together.

"No I mean, really … " She began again, something in her voice bringing his full attention to her, "I have a lot of friends Rick, but ever since my mom … well, we're not as close as we used to be, even before then, I don't think I have ever trusted anyone of them more than I trust you … and I've only known you for a short while but …"

"It feels like we've been friends forever." He finished her thought and smiled, nodding.

"Exactly."

He sat there, smiling at her, watching her as she trained her eyes on their joint hands, knowing she felt it too, felt whatever it was that had blossomed between them in this short time. He knew the felt the sparks when just their hands came together, he knew she felt, just like he did.

Her watched beeped at that point and she glanced down and then looked up at his apologetically, "I've got to get to work now."

He nodded, quickly paying the bill and leaving a tip, "I'll walk you."

She glanced over her shoulder, "I thought that was a given?"

He laughed as he followed her out, her hand founds its way back to his, intertwining their fingers as they walked closely by each other down the sidewalk to her work.

He stopped her just a corner around from their destination and she looked up at him puzzled.

"Go on a date with me." He blurted out before he could stop himself.

She looked up at him through her lashes, a huge grin appearing on her face, "Thank you."

He became momentarily confused at her response, "Wha – why?"

"I've been trying to find a way to ask you that this entire time." She admitted, pulling her bottom teeth between her teeth – another adorable move of hers.

"I think – " He whispered, taking another step closer to her, his eyes flashing down her lips, which were now slightly parted and back to her eyes, "You should stop me."

She tilted her head, "From what?"

"From …" He took his free hand, brushing her hair from her face and cupping her cheek, his thumb brushing across her skin, "Kissing you."

"Who said I want to?" She breathed, closing the distance between them, pressing her lips to his softly, moving over his.

Her free hand wrapped around his neck as she stepped up to him, pressing herself against him, smiling against his mouth when he moaned, opening his mouth to her. She explored him, tasting the trace of coffee and fries he just ate, her hand fisting in his hair, suddenly craving more, suddenly intoxicated with him.

He was just as lost as her, taking everything she was giving and giving her back with equal passion. Their hands stayed intertwined at their sides, his free hand now wrapping around her waist, holding her to him as their kisses slowed and they parted slowly, breathing heavily. He placed a few soft kisses to her lips before pulling away, realizing that they had just shared their first kiss with the citizen of New York walking on these sidewalks.

But that didn't matter, they stood there, enjoying the presence of each other for a moment longer, each sporting a smile on their faces.

"You're going to be late." He said finally, pulling away.

She dove after him, "I don't care." She breathed, pulling him in for another passion filled kiss, desperate for more and right now she really hated work, contemplated calling in sick.

"You never did answer my question." He said when they pulled apart again.

"Your question?" She asked confused.

"To go on a date with me?" He clarified.

"I though this would be answer enough." She murmured, pressing another series of kisses to his lips, "But, of course, I'd love to go on a date with you."

He grinned, "Perfect. How about tomorrow at 7pm? You're not on shift right?"

She shook her head. "Saturday at 7 it is."

"Great." He beamed, unable to hide his excitement.

"Oh and um …" She spoke, gazing up at him, biting her bottom lip again … "Will that be for pick up? Or Delivery?" She asked, her voice low and raspy and he'd be lying if he said it didn't do it for him.

Diving in for another kiss he answered, "Oh pickup … definitely pick up."

* * *

 **End A/N: So this is where I had intended to end this fic …. But I feel like most of you would burn my house down if I did… But I'm still gonna mark it as complete and if I can find the words to write, I could… maybe… I don't know. But still, thank you all for reading and reviewing, I appreciate all of you! Also, if you're an unfortunate soul who was never read Medical Attention .. You need to go do that immediately… K, that is all. Bye guys!**

 **Also, any and all mistakes are mine. Many sorries.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilogue: Kinda?**

"What do you mean you don't like pizza?"

She looks to the both sides of her to find equally wide blue eyes staring back at her in utter and complete shock, and if they didn't look so concerned, she'd burst out laughing right there.

It was the day of her graduation and Rick and Alexis had made sure to be right up, front and center in the crowd to watch her as all of her hard work paid off. She was glad she had these two during the rest of her stay at school. They kept her company, kept her grounded and when she was stressing out over her finals, they encouraged her to take a break – a break that ended up being a couple games of laser tag and a food fight in the kitchen a couple hours later and she had to admit, it loosened her up a bit just enough for her to finish studying the topic she was working on that night.

They had just returned to the loft, it was pretty late and they were getting hungry and funny enough for the first time in their relationship, this was the first time he decided to suggest pizza, to which she violently shook her head in disagreement to.

He had eyed her curiously and asked why, and so she told him.

She did not eat pizza.

But apparently the Castle's on each side of her found that to be quiet the abomination, as now they were looking at her as if she were some kind of extraterrestrial being.

She shrugged and bit back a laugh as she rested her hand on Castle's thigh, smiling when he automatically dropped his hand to her hers and loosely intertwined their fingers.

"I haven't had a slice of pizza in almost a year." She told them.

"But … Why?" Alexis questioned, sounding offended by Kate's dislike of her favourite food.

"How can you not eat pizza, you work at a pizza parlor." He said, squeezing her hand slightly, turning himself to face her on the couch as he silently waited for her to answer.

She shrugs again, settling back into the cushions on the couch.

"I used to love it actually, ate it every day." She starts.

"And what unfortunate event happened that made you abandoned the best thing on this planet?" he asked, his voice carrying such seriousness, you'd think they were talking about something other than just pizza – although apparently pizza was very important to him.

Se rolls her eyes at his serious tone and continues, "It got me super sick this one time and I just brought it all back up and from then, I've just never had the desire to eat a slice again."

She finishes and waits for either one of the Castle's to respond, a moment of silence passes before Castle lets out a huff.

"Fair enough." He states, "Here I was thinking I would have to break up with you."

She turns to him, "Why would you do that? Me not eating pizza just makes sure there's more for you."

"Yes, that is true, but I do love to feed you." He says, lowering his voice and head a bit, making her insides tingle.

She takes a breath, remembering that they weren't alone and pats his knee with her free hand, "You can never go wrong with Chinese." She tells him.

He nods, "Chinese can work too." He looks over at Alexis, "Do you wanna order?" He asks her.

She pulls herself up from the couch, "Sure thing, the usual?" She asks, receiving nods in unison. She shakes her head and walks over to the kitchen, grabbing the phone on the way to order their food.

She rejoined them minutes later, settling in with them as they decided to watch a movie before their food came.

Kate was snuggled up against Castle's side, wrapped up in a blanket, half asleep. Alexis sat on the other side of Kate, half paying attention to what was going on on the screen and half to what was going on on her phone screen.

In just a few minutes the doorbell and Alexis jumped up to answer it, before Late could untangle herself from the blankets and castle himself.

She paid the delivery guy and brought the cartons into the kitchen as Kate and Castle trudged in behind her, stomachs rumbling, well aware of the hot food that they wouldn't wait to just stuff their faces with.

They shared out their plates, Kate and Castle heading back to the couch to continue their movie. Alexis said her goodnight, decided to take her food up and turn in for the night.

He takes his seat in the couch, setting both their plates on the coffee table, before reaching out for her, dragging her down to sit beside him. She curled herself against his side, humming with content as he hands her her plate.

They eat in silence, each stealing food out of the other's plates, or simply feeding each other. In just a few minutes their plates were empty and they were lazy and full. She had moved to lay half in his lap and half on the couch.

She was full and warm and happy.

She was happy, she had never been so happy before this – these past few months had meant so much for her. He became her rock and support system and she just didn't know how she would have gotten on without him. He made her forget what it was like to be without him, that's all she wanted to do, the only place she wanted to be, with him, by his side and if she could help it, that's where she would remain.

She snuggles closer to him, turning in his arms to press her face in his side inhaling his comforting scent. She brought her feet under her and in one swift move, he pulled her to sit in his lap, his hands resting on her hips, thumbs tracing patterns over her the bone there.

"You okay?" he asks, his voice just above a whisper.

She nods against him, "Perfect actually." She smiles against him, fisting her hands into his shirt, pressing an open kiss to the side of his neck.

He hummed and she pulled back just enough to see his eyes reopening, a small smile on his face. She shifted again, facing him, swinging one leg over his thighs. She rested her forehead against his, her breath fanning over his face. She closed her eyes, taking in this moment of happiness. She was where she wanted to be, with who she wanted to be, feeling warm and secure and loved and she just, she just couldn't keep it in anymore.

"I love you." She whispered, her eyes still closed.

He was silent for a while, prompting her to opening her eyes, to see if he fell asleep – which he has done during conversation before even if he continues to deny it.

She finds his eyes, blue and wide and swimming in tears.

"Did you just - ?" He chokes out, gripping her tightly to him, as if he were afraid she would realize what she had just said and make a run for it.

But she knew what she said and she meant it, she felt it and she needed him to know just how much he meant to her, how much she loved him.

She nodded, wiping a thumb over his cheek to catch an escaped tear.

"Oh Kate." He breathes, reaching a hand up to tangle in her hair, bringing her down to crash his lips against hers.

She fisted her hands in his shirt, in attempt to get impossibly closer to him. She tilted her head this way and that to deepen the kiss.

His lips were soft and warm, with the trace of Chinese food and ice cream they had right after her graduation. It was intoxicating and it was making her giddy, but she just couldn't stop, couldn't pull away, oxygen wasn't a necessity right now, she just wanted to never stop kissing him, especially when his tongue slipped past her lips and she breathed out a throaty moan.

His hands came up to her cheeks, gentling their kiss, pulling back momentarily. He stared at her, with darkened eyes, his heart thundering against his ribs and she was sure hers was doing just the same. She brushed a thumb over his swollen lips, wiping at a trace of lip gloss that she left there.

"I do." She says, allowing her eyes to fall shut, "I love you very much and I just wanted to know how much I do and how much I appreciate you and I love you for coming into my life – I have never been this happy and it's all thanks to you. There's just this feeling I get when I'm around you and it's so overwhelming and I just have to tell you how absolutely in love with you I am." She opens her eyes when she feels his thumb moving over her jaw.

He pulls her to him again, pressing his lips to hers softly, pouring out all the love he had for her into the kiss.

When he pulls back, she chases after him, feeling the need for him overwhelming everything else.

"I love you too Kate." He breathes as she slowly kisses her way down his jaw. His hands grip her thighs and he stands, she wraps her legs around him, never stopping her descent down his throat, her lips working, teeth nipping and tongue soothing and he's about to fall over when she suddenly pressing her hips against his.

He bites back a groan as he deposits her on to the bed and slowly climbs over her, staring down at her dilated eyes, mused her and swollen red lips.

"I love you more than I love pizza." He smirks.

She barks out a laugh, whacking him in the chest.

"I sure hope so." She answers.

"I mean, pizza did bring us together." He points out as he lowers himself over her, lips teasing the skin below her jaw.

"Castle," She whispers, fisting her hands in the back of his shirt.

"Hmmm?" He answers, the vibration of his response on the skin he was paying quite a lot of attention to had her eyes squeezing shut and her desperation increasing.

Quickly, she flipped them, staring down at him with hooded eyes.

"You talk too much." She growls, descending over him.

"It's why you love me."

"I can think of other things." She smirks as he moves to remove her clothes, his hands trailing over her soft skin.

"Anything in particular?" He murmurs, worshipping her skin.

"If I tell you what fun would it make? You just have to figure it out." She said as he attached his lips to the skin on her chest.

"That, I can definitely do."


End file.
